Emmetstyle One-shots
by xXDancingShadowXx
Summary: Looking for Emmetstyle? You've come to the right place. Requests accepted and needed. (No NSFW.)
1. Comfort

**Prompt: Lucy can't sleep; people outside fighting; fluff.**

She'd spent most of her night tossing and turning, struggling to fall asleep. It seemed impossible, especially when there was currently a fight going on outside their apartment downstairs. The people had been arguing and throwing glass bottles at each other for nearly two hours now, shouting at each other for idiotic reasons.

Lucy sighed, turning to face the Construction Worker who lay silent next to her. His chest slowly heaved up and down, continuously delivering each quiet breath he took. She wrapped an arm around his chest, pressing a soft kiss against it.

The people's voices outside raised, their fight gradually beginning to intensify. " Damn dude, just shut up already!" Lucy growled under her breath. She went up to the bedroom window, slamming it shut, to give them a clue it was time to shut up and go back home.

She then went to the closet, foraging for her blanket in the small bag she had brought with her when Emmet asked her to stay with him at his place. After what seemed like ages of frustration, she pulled the black and white knitted comforter out of the bag, and threw it on the bed.

Lucy pulled her scrunched up, dark gray tank-top back toward her waist, carefully lifting the sheets off of the bed and scooting inside of them. She sighed, glaring at Emmet's flimsy, blue sheet he called a 'blanket'. She took hold of her own, wrapping some of it around him.

He tossed toward her direction in his sleep, a warm smile crossed on his face. Though he was asleep, Emmet seemed almost awake, in a way. She smiled back at him, pulling the piece of hair that covered one of his eyes out of his face.

Lucy closed her eyes for some time, trying to force sleep. She hoped it would work.

* * *

><p>" Are you <em>still <em>awake!?" A concerned whisper erased her thoughts. She had been thinking about their relationship, and how well they had flourished the past long months. About, how loving and caring they were to one another.

" I am. So what?" Lucy responded. She hated how much Emmet worried about her.

" You've been up since ten. It's like three in the morning, Luce." The Special explained.

" I am fine, I just can't even _think _about sleep when there are a bunch of idiots fighting outside." She replied. Really, it was getting on her nerves that they hadn't shut up.

" Are you serious...? They can't _still _be fighting...somebody would've called the cops by now, right!?" Emmet asked.

Lucy only laughed, shaking her head and giving a roll of her eyes. " You would think so, but apparently they haven't, Em." She exclaimed.

" Oh." He said, dumbfounded. Emmet gave a soft chuckle, wincing as the sound of glass hitting the ground practically shattered his ear-drums.

The fighting still continued, even after nearly seven hours.

" Aren't you glad we don't do crap like that!?" Lucy asked in both amusement and thankfulness.

The Construction Worker laughed, that same laugh she had always adored, and smiled.

" Of course. Why would we though? It's so stupid to do that..." Emmet chuckled.

She smiled, and pulled him in for a kiss. He resisted at first, still a bit uncomfortable with this new stuff, but soon joined in.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, not daring to break the close and loving embrace they both possessed.

" Wanna call the cops and bust these weirdos?" Lucy soon asked.

" Yep." Emmet replied with an excited grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There, I have completed a masterpiece. *puts on sunglasses and moonwalks* Please enjoy and request! :3  
><strong>


	2. Warmth

** Prompt: Emmet is sick with food poisoning; Lucy does her best to help.**

He'd spent most of his morning giving in to his severe nausea, head trapped above the toilet. " Make it stop..." The Construction Worker begged. His stomach churned, threatening to make him vomit once again.

He gagged harshly, eyes beginning to water as he retched once more. As Emmet was able to catch a breath, he felt the all to familiar burning sensation that tore a this throat.

Emmet had spent another two hours doing this, eventually wanting to pass out from exhaustion. He lay on the cold floor, his stomach now sore and fluttery. The night before, he had felt fine. Now, he was severely sick to his stomach. Emmet didn't understand.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a few hours later, that Lucy came home from the store and noticed he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She quietly set the few bags she had in her hands down, preparing for Emmet to jump out and scare her.<p>

" Emmet, where are you!?" She asked. Lucy made her way to the bathroom, noticing he was passed out on the ground; his face flushed and off-color. She carefully picked him up, only then noticing how sick he really was.

" Oh my god...Emmet!" Lucy cried. She shook him awake, supporting his head in her arms. He yawned, frowning as the nausea had started to return. The Special groaned, holding his stomach with one hand and rubbing the other through his hair.

" What happened!?" She demanded. Emmet closed his eyes, trying to cooperate with the situation before he passed out again.

" I think it's a stomach bug...maybe food poisoning." He mumbled. Waves of nausea continued to sweep over him, making it harder and harder to keep from throwing up again.

" What did you last eat?" Lucy replied.

He thought for a moment, now sitting down because he had become too dizzy to stand.

" Ummm...I think it was Metalbeard's sea casserole." Emmet said, trying not to gag.

" I tried to tell you that it was a bad idea, but did you listen? No!" Lucy exclaimed.

He grabbed his stomach, which had started to progressively get worse, and moaned.

" You're making it worse..." Emmet choked.

* * *

><p>" Just lay down, and try to relax, okay? " Lucy insisted. She had lead him to the couch, switching off the kitchen light so he wouldn't be bothered by the brightness.<p>

" I'll try." Emmet whispered.

Lucy kissed his head, and went back to the kitchen to put the food she bought away.

It didn't take very long, and, once she had finished, Lucy went to lay with her Emmet on the double-decker couch.

" Do you remember when you last threw up, Em? " She asked.

" About an hour before you got home, why?" He wondered.

" Just making sure you're okay." Lucy replied.

" I am still nauseous, though." Emmet added. He didn't want to admit it, for fear she would worry too much, but it seemed necessary, so he went for it.

" Really? Maybe you should drink some water, babe." She said with a concerned tone in her voice.

" I-I'll be fine, really." The Special whispered.

Lucy sighed, unable to ignore the stubbornness Emmet gave off. Whenever he was sick, and it wasn't often, he didn't want to be taken care of or fussed over, he just wanted sleep. She understood, who didn't feel that way when they were sick? However, Lucy still was a bit annoyed at his unshakable mind-set.

She looked back at Emmet, who was now snoring quietly and fast asleep. He seemed adorable to her no matter what, even if he looked dehydrated and sickly at the moment.

* * *

><p>It was late at night now, the clouds rolling over the moon and stars, creating the perfect string of colors and patterns along the night sky. Lucy looked over at Emmet, making sure he was okay.<p>

He looked much better now than he did earlier on in the day, only getting sick to his stomach a few short times the past few hours. Emmet slept peacefully, which made her worry less, but Lucy still felt terrible that he had gotten so ill.

She had made a mental note to herself to remind Metalbeard to quit making his casserole, for everybody's sake.

" Emmet, Emmet, Emmet..." Lucy mumbled. She gently rubbed his head, feeling the sweat that had formed on it. She felt an instant relief pull off of her chest, knowing that this meant his fever broke.

The uncomfortable frown he once possessed was now formed into a small, but warm, smile. Lucy hugged him, keeping him warm and sheltered in her arms. She promised herself that she would make sure Emmet got better, even if it took forever.

She basked in his warmth, smiling as he was slowly becoming himself again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was sooooo much fun to write! :) I've assumed that whenever Emmet is ill, Lucy will step up and take care of him. And vice versa :) **

** -Haha that is both funny and terrible at the same time XD (Live How You Want To Live)**

**C'mon, guys! Request! :)**


	3. Love At First Sight

**Prompt: Emmet, Wyldstyle, and the gang go to a special event at Middle Zealand. While there, Emmet and Lucy sneak away and tell each other they love each other for the first time since the Kragle incident.**

**Requested By: Edger230**

" Wait- a meteor shower...at Middle Zealand!?" Emmet questioned. Unikitty smiled brightly, Benny giggling at her side.

" That's what we said. You gonna come and watch it with us tonight?" The unicorn-cat hybrid asked, more than happy to explain further.

" Oh, well...I guess...I could..." The Special thought aloud. He didn't want to admit it, but he really felt nervous about going to Middle Zealand. Emmet was mostly afraid of the dragons and mass amounts of land, but also was a bit worried that Batman might try to take Lucy away while they were there. It wasn't that he was jealous, anymore, since he was a tad annoyed about it during the whole Kragle incident, but he still felt worried she would take off and leave him in the dust. Emmet didn't want to keep away from his friends however, nor did he want to ruin Lucy's fun, so he decided to push himself and go along.

" That's great, Emmet!" Benny cried in excitement. " By the way, where's Lucy?" The Astronaut added.

" She's buying herself some more hair-dye, why?" The Construction Worker wondered.

" We want her to come along too, is all." Benny smiled.

Emmet smiled back, his upside-down frown soon faltering as he realized that it was already nearing nighttime. _' Here we go...' _He thought.

* * *

><p>" Hey guys, where's Emmet?" Lucy asked as she tiredly walked through the front door. Unikitty and Ben sat on the double-decker couch, more than happy to see her.<p>

" He is showering. We just came by earlier to ask you both if you wanted to watch the meteor shower tonight." The Princess exclaimed.

" Oh, a meteor shower!? That sounds so cool!" Lucy replied.

" Yeah, it does! It's gonna be held at Middle Zealand, you still gonna join? Emmet already said he was coming." Benny chimed in.

" Sounds great, why not?" She replied with a grin. If anything made her feel extremely happy besides Emmet, it was things like bats, and nighttime skies, and cold weather that made her jump for joy. And that was saying a lot.

" While we wait for Emmet, why don't we catch up on things? I haven't seen you guys in a few weeks." Lucy exclaimed.

" Besides listening to Gandalf and Dumbledore fight during Master Builder meetings? Nothing much..." Unikitty laughed.

" Ughhhh...I hate going to those. That's why I haven't gone to one in a long time..." Lucy chuckled.

" Actually, I forgot to tell any of you guys, but my brother Lenny is getting married soon." Benny joined in the conversation.

" Oh Benny, that's amazing! Tell him I said 'congratulations'. " She replied.

" Me too!" Unikitty exclaimed. Benny nodded, smiling and looking around as they had run out of words to give each other.

" What did I miss?" Emmet asked. He now only wore the blue button-up shirt that his construction vest hung over, along with darker blue pants.

Benny laughed, struggling to catch his breath as he nearly passed out from a lack of oxygen. " Nice hair, dude!" He choked.

" What...?" The Special asked. He put a claw to his hair, noticing that he forgot to brush it. " Oops." Emmet chuckled. He headed back to the bathroom, quickly fixing his hair before they left.

" Okay. Ready when you guys are." Emmet soon said as he came back into the living room.

" Let's go, then!" Unikitty cheered.

* * *

><p>It seemed as if no dragons wanted to come into sight, which relieved the Construction Worker greatly. He calmly sat on a small, brick-patted stone, watching with a wide gaze toward the sky. He felt a 'paw' touch his shoulder, which, in turn, caused him to jump a bit.<p>

" Sorry to scare you, Emmet. Just wondering if you've seen Metalbeard around?" The pink cat asked.

" Oh no, don't worry about it. And no, I haven't seen him." Emmet replied.

She sighed, turning a slight shade of crimson, before catching herself. " Okay then. I bet he probably too busy with his _new _crew." Unikitty had clearly emphasized the word 'new' making Emmet shudder a bit.

" He has a new crew? What about us? " The Special asked. He felt slightly hurt, but remembered that pirates were often greedy and needy of their own crew on the sea. Besides, Metalbeard never really clarified if he still thought of he and the others as a 'lost cause'.

" I'm afraid so." The Princess pouted. She crouched next to him, sighing and fighting the built up anger inside. " I THOUGHT HE WAS OUR FRIE-..friend, I mean." Unikitty caught herself.

" It's okay, you can let it out." Emmet suggested, worried.

" No, I can't I have to be strong; no outbursts." Unikitty insisted.

" Okay, then..." He replied. They sat, silent. It felt like ages before even the tiniest spark illuminated the sky, causing a great commotion among the crowd of people that were gathered round the marshy woods.

Emmet searched for Lucy, trying to find her and watch this amazing event by her side. Soon, he saw her there, standing along with Batman. He didn't immediately think of it as a sell-out, suggesting to himself that they were just hanging out. His heart beat faster as he watched their hands meet, but quickly and entirely realized they were only shaking hands, in a friendly manner. His heart pounded, nearly choking him as he recovered from the scare.

He patiently, but still a bit worriedly, waited.

* * *

><p>" There you are, isn't this amazing?" Lucy asked.<p>

Emmet turned to face her, smile on his face. His neck ached from staring straight-up for nearly an hour, but he still managed to ignore the pain.

" Yep, this is pretty sweet." The Construction Worker exclaimed. He noticed a small clearing nearby, a grin crossing his face.

" Wanna go and...I don't know...watch this meteor shower from...over there?" Emmet asked, pointing towards it.

Lucy sensed his urge to finally be with her, just the two of them.

" Why not?" She replied happily.

They made there way towards the small, but beautiful clearing. It contained plenty of flowers and plants, and a nice little waterfall that came down from the stream.

" What's the occasion?" Lucy asked.

" I just..wanted to say, I-I love you." The Construction Worker stumbled to say those three words, but managed.

Her heart beat fast in her chest, her face grew hot , and her hands shook with anticipation.

" I love you too!" She cried. Lucy wrapped her arms tightly in his embrace. She felt him try to scoot away at first, but knew it to be normal, since they had only been together for a few short weeks at this point. It was the first time since they told each other this, which made her heart pump even faster.

Lucy couldn't help herself, so she pressed a kiss right smack on his own. She expected him to fight it, but he instead pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. They held each other for a while, not caring if anybody saw them. Emmet gently pulled away, sighing happily.

" So, Ms. Style, what do you wanna do now?" He asked.

She blushed, grinning at the short-lived nickname he gave her. " You nerd! Let's go back to our friends, shall we?" Lucy laughed.

He nodded, taking her hand as they walked back out of the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was amazing...just amazing. It was a clever concept, I must admit. :) This has also got to be the longest I've ever spent on a story in one sitting, simply because this is so...AWESOME! :D Anyways...gonna listen to my 80's music and what-not :P  
><strong>

**- Don't worry, I'll get to your prompt soon Taye :) ( Live How You Want To Live)  
><strong>

**- Thanks! :D I hope you like this, I tried my best! :) (Edger230)**


	4. Enraged

**Prompt**:** While on the streets at night, Lucy is injured by a psychopath. When she comes home and Emmet finds out, he goes insane and hunts him down.**

*** Humanized, because the concept just seems to fit better in this chapter if they are people and NOT Legos...***

** Just a side note, this chapter _does _contain a bit of violence and language...forgive me :( .**

" He did _what _!? " Emmet screeched with his usual, sort-of scratchy, but mostly horrified scream. He glared at the stab mark on Lucy's right arm, examined the small bruise under her eye, and searched the deep gash in her left leg.

Lucy tried to push him away, to explain to him she was alright. She winced as the pain coursed through her veins.

" Emmet, please...relax." She begged.

" Relax!? How do you expect me to relax when you've claimed some maniac tried to kill you!? " The Special exclaimed hysterically.

" Gosh... you would think _I _would be the one going crazy right now..." Lucy mumbled under her breath.

" What!?" Emmet hissed.

" Nothing..." She insisted.

" But you...oh never mind, I need to go find this psycho and turn him in." The Construction Worker trudged toward the door; a hammer in his grasp.

" What!? Babe...no!" Lucy yelled. She pulled him close, tightly gripping the collar of his shirt.

" I can handle this...please let me go and find him." He choked.

Emmet didn't give her time to think, for he had already pushed her aside and slid outside; mind blank and fully enraged at the circumstances.

" EMMET, GET BACK HERE!" She screamed. Nothing. Lucy rolled her eyes, stress seeping into her brain.

" He's a goner...what if he..._dies_ ? No...I can't think this way...he'll be okay." She reassured herself. If Emmet _truly _cared about her, which she knew he did, then he was most certainly willing to protect and shelter her. And if that is what he was willing to do, then Emmet was going to do it, even if she objected the idea.

* * *

><p>" Where are you scumbag...?" Emmet grunted. He was more than determined to injure, maybe even <em>destroy <em>the man who dared even touch Lucy.

The Special began to feel a bit intrigued, as he felt a sort of 'energy' approach nearby. He turned, seeing a dull shadow dart across the dark ally he stood in.

" Come out and fight me like a man you bastard..." The Construction Worker murmured as he tapped the hammer against his hand.

" You wanna _fight _? That shouldn't be much of an issue, son." A hoarse voice spoke in the darkness.

" Come out then, you asshole!" Emmet yelled. His brow furrowed, hammer raised and more then ready to strike a hit.

" I must warn ya', kid, I have quite some experience here out on the streets, 'specially living out here for over 20 years." The voice darkened.

Emmet _hated _the smartness in the man's tone, especially because of the deep, Brooklyn accent he possessed. The Special wasn't used to it, even though he had had grown up in Bricksburg, which wasn't very far off from New York.

" Does it look like I give a shit!?" Emmet shouted in annoyance.

" Hey, you'd best be watchin' that tone 'o yours, kiddo!" A tall, disfigured man jumped up from the nearest dumpster.

The Construction Worker turned, ready and armed for the apparent fight that was about to happen.

" I am 23 years old, an _adult, _sir." Emmet exclaimed with a slight crack in his voice; he hadn't expected such a big person to appear. He had started to slightly regret his decision, but pushed on, for Lucy.

The man, who seemed to be just a little over 40 years of age, cackled louder than all of the crickets combined.

" You think you are _soooo _tough, don't you? " The man exclaimed with a singsong voice.

" I guess I do, so what? Now, are you the one who tried to maul my girlfriend, or not!?"

" Oh you mean the little bitch that _kindly _wouldn't hand me her money? Dressed in black like some kind of emo freak!? I believe so...you don't seem much like a fond fellow 'yerself!" The man spat as if venom was splattered in the air.

" You shut up...just shut the hell up..." Emmet tried his best not to cry. He couldn't _stand _it when people made fun of or made comments about him, but it angered him even more when it was toward his friends or loved ones.

The words and threats from the estranged man continued, like bullets that had been set on fire.

Emmet fought back the tears that dared to fall, fighting to stay strong, and preventing his own defeat.

* * *

><p>Lucy paced uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face. It had already been over an hour, and her heart was practically in her throat.<p>

" Come back to me, _please _..." She whispered. Lucy would have given anything at that very moment to have Emmet burst through that door, and envelope her in a big hug; to tell her everything was alright.

Her body shook and tensed as she sobbed again, head trapped in the cushion of the couch.

" He's dead..or alone and hurt...I just know it! " Lucy cried to herself. She was determined to find him, even if she encountered more danger along the way.

" I have to wait...just a little longer. Maybe he is just being extra careful so nobody follows him home." Lucy thought hopefully. Though, her heart still ached and pounded in fear and angst.

She glanced at her mauled leg, which was hastily wrapped in a large amount of bandages. Blood slightly seeped through the layers of the flimsy white cloth, but she didn't worry much about it. Her bruise was suppressed with a small ice pack, and the small stab had simply been taped over with a random band-aid she had found

Lucy eyed the ceiling, sighing and mentally praying that Emmet would just come home already.

* * *

><p>He lay on the cold ground, stiff as a board, as the blood poured from the harsh wound in his shoulder.<p>

" Give up yet? " Emmet's attacker asked vainly.

" I..won't stop trying...to...to..." Emmet struggled to catch his breath, and ignore the pain that throbbed in his arm.

" To _what _?" The man sneered.

" TO GET WHAT LUCY DESERVES!" The Construction Worker screamed. He kicked his way up to his feet, stumbling, but still managing to stay in perfect balance as he punched the guy in the nose.

" OUCH...You..you've done it this time, kid!" He grabbed a hold of Emmet's leg, causing the Special to fall face first into the concrete. He cried out in pain, hands immediately covering the bridge of his nose and his mouth.

" What's-a matter? Cat got yer tongue?" The man grinned evilly.

" You are a jerk..." Emmet choked on the blood that dripped from the gash in his cheek.

" So what? I don't care, and neither should you! You're finished, so don't even think about getting your revenge or whatever it was you came here for..." He exclaimed.

" NO! I will not stand by after what you did, so maybe _you'd _better think about being finshed yourself." The Construction Worker spat with determination. Emmet swung his hammer, which perfectly punctured the man's head.

He cried out in pain, twisting Emmet's free hand and wrist with all his might. The Special cried out as well, falling to his knees and practically cursing his throat out.

" What the hell are you doing!? You think you can beat me...but you are a fool!"

Emmet opened his mouth to reply, but had been interrupted by police sirens in the distance. They wailed like no other sirens he had ever heard; he assumed they were in a hurry to do whatever they were gonna do. However, the police car zoomed through the alley, crashing into the wall.

Badcop scrambled out, a gun in his grip. " Brickowski, what are you doing here!?" He muttered.

" Umm...long story." Emmet replied.

" Never mind, kid! Get in the car, while I take care a' this chump!" Badcop scowled. The Construction Worker obeyed, quickly hopping inside and nervously watching as the man was arrested.

* * *

><p>" Emmet!" Lucy screamed as he wobbled through the front door. She looked at his broken wrist, which had a brace around it, and all of his cuts and bruises and whatnot.<p>

" I was so worried...you should have just let that guy go." Lucy teared up. He sighed, and pulled away as she fussed over him.

" I had to do it, he _hurt _you." The Special exclaimed exhaustedly.

" Emmet, no offense, but you aren't exactly the strong and unafraid type, at least notwhen it comes to things like this." She admitted.

" When it comes to you, I'll do _anything_." Emmet exclaimed happily. " Speaking of all this, it was a good thing Badcop came along to help out." He added.

Lucy cleared her throat, putting a hand to her face as she nervously exclaimed, ' E-Emmet, _I _called Badcop. I was so worried that you might have...died or gotten hurt, so I called him to go find you. I am glad I made the decision." She exclaimed.

" You did!?" Emmet gasped.

" I had to!" Lucy cried. She hugged him tightly, refusing to let him leave her side.

" It's gonna be okay, he's history now." Emmet exclaimed with a light laugh.

" Good, now let's go to bed so we can heal from this." Lucy replied happily.

" Sounds great." The Special yawned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate writer's block...so sorry for not updating this in a long while, I just was having trouble coming up with a new prompt, writing more chapters for 'Guilt', and writing a requested prompt for this as well. Thank goodness, it appears I am back in action! :)**

**- Haha XD Thanks! (englishtiger)**

**- Glad you enjoyed it :D (Edger230)**

**- I really am working on your prompt Taye, so sorry for taking so long, I am still learning how to write in the 1st person in school, and it gets a bit confusing. Luckily, your requested prompt is coming along nicely XD. (Live How You Want To Live)**


	5. Cook-off

**Prompt: Lucy and Emmet make each other dinner.**

" What do you want for dinner, Luce?" Emmet asked tiredly. His arm was wrapped around her neck, head buried in hers as they sat on the couch and watched a horror movie.

" Surprise me." She smiled in amusement. He had fully gotten the hint, that she wanted him to _finally _cook her dinner.

" O-okay." The Construction Worker smiled back at her nervously.

" But, I will also surprise _you _." Lucy added happily. Emmet's heart-rate faltered, as he settled back in place. He no longer felt as though he was a useless boyfriend to have, even if she didn't treat him like it, he still felt like it.

" Well, what are you waiting for? Let's do this!" She practically growled the last few words to mess around.

* * *

><p>Emmet carefully watched over his shoulder as Lucy tried to playfully sneak a peek at what he was making, doing his best to hide all of the scattered condiments and bread on the counter around him.<p>

" What?" He asked joke-fully.

" Oh, nothing." She mumbled. Lucy made it certain that Emmet couldn't even take the smallest peep at her 'delectable' creation. She was making him a bowl of soup, something her mother used to make for her. Though, Lucy felt worried she'd made it wrong, and was struggling to make it just right.

The Construction Worker fist-bumped quietly while she wasn't looking, grinning like an idiot while plopping the perfect sandwich onto a plate and setting the left-over scraps and whatnot aside.

"Done!" He exclaimed.

" What did you make?" Lucy asked.

" You'll see soon!" Emmet sing-songed.

" But I wanna see!" She exclaimed.

" In a moment." He replied.

* * *

><p>Emmet sat impatiently on the Double-decker couch, stomach growling in hunger. He was eager to find out just what Lucy was cooking, it sure smelt good.<p>

" Not to rush, Luce, but is it done yet? I really wanna eat with you..." Emmet exclaimed.

" Just about! " Lucy shouted. She was nearly finished, simply adding some extra flavor to the broth.

"Okay." He smiled.

Lucy soon walked to the couch, carefully setting the bowl on the coffee-table, smiling at Emmet's content smile.

" Wow...that looks..._amazing_ ." He gasped in surprise.

" Trust me, it isn't...just a bowl with broth and noodles." She exclaimed.

" Well, I am sure it is a great bowl of broth and noodles. Maybe you'll enjoy what I made?" Emmet exclaimed in reply. She nodded, as he showed her his glorious creation.

" Wow...makes your dinner look like it was made by a ghetto homeless person." Lucy sighed. He laughed out loud, slapping his knee as tears streamed down his cheeks.

" What's your problem!?" She asked.

" You are such a Debbie downer...I love your soup." Emmet exclaimed in amusement, biting his lower lip to avoid laughing further.

" Let's just eat." Lucy said.

" Okay." He smiled.

They sat for a while, eating quietly and giving each other their compliments and thanks for the food. Lucy grew full too soon, though, leaving half of her sandwich to sit.

" Full?" Emmet asked.

" Yeah...that soup won't fill you up, so you can finish it for me if you want." She replied.

" Sure." The Construction Worker mumbled. Lucy smiled as she watched him devour everything, though it took some time, she found some form of amusement in watching him eat. Strange enough, she found it sort of...adorable...but that was Emmet, adorable as ever to her no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a relatively short, but adorkable chapter for you guys. :) **

**- That is a pretty good idea, Edger. I'll give it a go, and do my best. You really do come up with brilliant ideas, you know that? (edger230)**

**- Still working on yours, Taye! ^.^ (Live How You Want To Live)**


	6. Resentment

**Prompt: Batman and Lucy get close, a little _too _close during a Master Builder meeting. Emmet gets a bit annoyed, tries not to make a big deal of it, to prevent further damage.  
><strong>

** *Takes place a few weeks after the movie***

He saw the two sitting there, chatting. The Construction Worker didn't mind much, he wanted to let Lucy hang out and do her thing, but he was constantly worried she was gonna push him aside and leave him in the dust for somebody else, _especially _Batman. Emmet loved her more than anything, and had often spent so much of his time worrying since they started dating that he barely got to enjoy her presence and company.

Emmet frowned, kicking his feet against the brick-padded bench, and trying his best to erase his negative thoughts. He looked over his shoulder slightly, eying Batman consciously as he slipped an arm over _his _Lucy's shoulder. That set his heart into an ultimate pit of sadness and confusion.

To his surprise, she did nothing about it. He assumed it was possible she had taken it as a friendly gesture, but was too oblivious to the fact and struggled to believe it.

" Something wrong, laddie?" Metalbeard asked. His soothing, yet intimidating voice seemed to put the Construction Worker at ease, and make his heart-rate drop back into place.

" Oh nothing, I just-"

" Now me lad, don't ye dare go on lying to me!" The Pirate warned. Emmet could see the desperateness in his good friend's face, more so in his heart.

" I don't know...I am probably just gonna sound like some jealous, weird idiot or something who won't just man up, but..." The Special couldn't bring himself to speak, and instead gestured toward Batman and Lucy, awkwardly looking to the ground for a distraction.

" Awe, 'tis a form of betrayal, as I can see, lad." Metalbeard croaked. Batman tried to pull Lucy in for a hug, as an annoyed look crossed her face, and she pushed him away. The pirate didn't fully notice this, however.

" But it can't be! Lucy wouldn't do that to me, would s-she!?" Emmet hesitated to ask.

" Lad, truth be told, I am not fully aware, but it seems as if yer girlyfriend and 'what's-his-name' may be getting into each others company." The Pirate sulkily replied.

Emmet had nearly lost all hope, when another familiar voice struck from behind his view. " What's happening?" Benny asked.

" I must be on me way, lads, see ye later on!" Metalbeard shouted as he walked off. Benny floated next to Emmet, happily sitting next to him. The two friends sat quietly for some time, listening to a bunch of randomly selected Master Builders speak, and to all of the conversations and babbling around the 'Dog'. After a while, Benny took notice into Emmet's suffering.

" You seem sad, Emmet. What's wrong?" The Spaceman asked nervously.

" Look to your right." The Construction Worker sighed.

" Oh..." Benny replied. Emmet broke down, crying into his best friend's shoulder and shaking.

" You should talk to her." The Astronaut suggested calmly.

" I can't handle..t-this...she's e-everything to me..." The Special choked inbetween sobs.

" Go to her, it's the only way things can get resolved."

" But Benny, I-"

" Do you love her?" Benny pulled away from his grasp, a rare, serious look on his face. Emmet nodded rapidly, _of course_he loved her.

" Then you'll do it, not now, but when you guys leave. It'll make things easier." The Spaceman exclaimed.

" You're right, I will..." Emmet admitted anxiously.

* * *

><p>" So...have fun with Batman?" The Construction Worker asked. Lucy looked at him, furrowing her brow at his sort-of sarcastic tone.<p>

" Well yeah, I guess." She replied.

" Sure seemed like it." Emmet said, more than hurt.

" Don't tell me you were jealous!"

" I was _not_!" Emmet yelled.

" What's your problem!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

Emmet trudged on, ignoring her pleas and attempts to make him crack. He refused to even speak to her at the moment, as he felt betrayed and worthless to her. She pulled on his arm, but he pushed her away.

" Talk to me!" Lucy begged. " I want to help you, but you are acting so strange." She whined.

" Not to sound like a jealous jerk, but you hurt me, _pretty bad_." Emmet turned to exclaim to her.

" What, why!?" Lucy asked in confusion.

" Don't you act like I didn't see, _even _Metalbeard and Benny saw!" The Construction Worker replied.

" Saw what!?"

" You and Batman, we saw you...saw you guys...look, let's just talk about this later." Emmet blurted.

Lucy tugged at his arm, dragging him to a nearby bench. He fought her, but she stood her ground and held him with a firm grip. She plopped him on the bench next to her, claws on his face and worried eyes begging him to explain further and be able to love her without troubles or worry.

" We need to talk about this, _now_." Lucy uttered. Emmet sighed, holding her hand in his and frowning deeply. " You can tell me anything." She added; teary eyed with a slight crack in her soothing voice.

" I s-saw him, trying to..I don't know..swoon you I guess? I don't mind at all if you want to still be his friend or anything like that, I just don't want him to take you back." The Special proclaimed sadly.

" You know I wouldn't _ever _do that to you, right!?" Lucy asked with full guiltyness. He didn't respond, as he closed his eyes and tried to think. " I love you Emmet, more than you'll ever know." She exclaimed with hope. He still didn't speak. " And if you don't think I do, you must be crazy." Lucy said. Emmet nodded, pulling away slightly in discomfort.

" Metalbeard and Benny saw you guys too though...they said it was a form of betrayal and that I needed to talk to you about it." The Construction Worker mumbled.

" I assure you, they must have misunderstood. But I swear to you Emmet, with all of my heart, _I love you_." Her last few words were emphasized, as she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

He smiled slightly, bringing a claw up to her own face. " If you saw something about Batman that you thought was strange, he was just being...well, Batman. He was simply messing around and trying to be a bit more friendly to me than normal, that's all." Lucy exclaimed further.

" I thought that at first, but kinda just...erased the idea." Emmet admitted sheepishly.

" It's fine, you're still new to this stuff, you've never even had a single person truly love you in your life, I get it." Lucy replied. He grinned, hugging her tightly and kissing her clumsily on her neck.

" I love you, Lucy." Emmet whispered. She enveloped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes deeply. " I love you too." Lucy soon laughed.

For the first time since T.A.K.O.S. Tuesday, Emmet knew he had found his special someone, and he knew they were going to have the best time of their lives together, _forever_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was sooooo mushy. I enjoyed writing it, really, just was a bit cliched, is all. Oh well, I love it, and I hope you guys do too. :) **

**- Aweee, no problem. You're ideas really are brilliant. Working on your next prompt.(Edger230)**

**- I promise, Taye, the next chapter will be your prompt. (Live How You Want To Live)**


	7. Father Business (Lucy's POV)

**Prompt: Based on Live How You Want To Live 's 'Father!Business' one-shots. **

***Lucy's P.O.V.* **

**Requested By: Live How You Want To Live**

" He's...he's my dad? " Emmet spoke with a broken tone, perplexed. I winced as my arm reached forward to envelope him into my embrace, his forehead laying against my shoulder.

It had been days, no, _weeks _since Emmet started pushing me to figure out just who his real parents were. Of course, I didn't ever find anything on his mother, but I _unfortunately _found out quite a bit about his dad. I recoiled at the idea, and told myself not to tell him, I just couldn't do that. Emmet, being Emmet, found out that I knew, and practically would've done anything for me to tell him.

As soon as I even said his name, I had found Emmet in my arms, trembling and near-paralyzed in shock and confusion. His words, _those words..._they sent chills down my spine as I felt his sadness and anger flow to his head.

" He tried to kill me," He whispered into my shoulder as I rocked him, my chin on top of his head.

" I know babe, I know, but he's good now." I admitted, not fully wanting to.

Emmet, as stubborn as he was, shook his head briskly," But he tried to kill me...he tried to kill his own son."

I didn't answer, instead pulling away and gazing into his eyes in shock and wonder.

" Are you gonna talk to him?" I asked nervously.

He hesitated, biting his lower lip, but soon nodded," I'm going now...are you coming?"

But I shook my head," You need to do this on your own, babe. I'll be here if you need me."

He nodded, taking ahold of his keys and running out the door of the apartment.

* * *

><p>I waited, patiently, for hours upon hours on end. At least, that's what it felt, but I'm sure it wasn't very long a wait as I thought at the time. Each second ticked by, turning into a minute, then 10 minutes, then 20...and soon, it came to nearly two hours, and I was now truly worried.<p>

Questions and my own theories shot through my head, endlessly making me go insane on the inside as I tried to fight them and be patient. _" Business might have done something to him...no wait! Emmet might have done something to Business. What if they got into a horrible fight? A scuffle!?"_

I slapped my self unconditionally, shaking my head. I knew Emmet was angry, more than angry, but I also knew he wouldn't let himself go over his limit. He'd figure this out, and I knew that for certain.

I gleamed back at the clock, which read _'8:35' _. Emmet was supposed to have been there, but it was getting late, and I again panicked myself to death. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>Emmet did end up coming home that night, and by that point it had been a week since then. He and Business came upon an agreement to keep their relations a secret, and for a short while, it worked out. Emmet admitted to me that he was terrified of losing his friends and myself in the event that word got out about Business being his father, so the decision had been made ultimately.<p>

Of course, just about any workplace in existence brings out tons of gossip, and somehow, word managed to get out. Now, I don't know much, except for what I was told by Emmet.

Apparently, a close coworker told Business about it, after nearly three grueling weeks of stares and whispering among the workers at Octan. The President didn't fully understand how word got out in the first place, more so shocked and confused at the situation.

Emmet had been furious at this aspect, while I and our group of friends sat, still purely in shock and wonder. Everyone, except for me of course, were shouting questions and yelling at Emmet to speak, who sat sheepishly and unassertively in his seat.

" Ye better explain," Metalbeard was preferably the angriest of all, glaring down at both Business and Emmet profoundly.

President Business tried to explain further, stuttering clumsily and nervously as he was interrupted endlessly.

" Who ye tried ta kill!" The Pirate shouted with exasperation.

I watched as Emmet winced, nervously smiling and trying to calm the pirate. " That's forgiven Metalbeard; Business has chang-"

I glared at Batman as he interrupted with a snort," See? It's not true, he doesn't even call him dad."

I sighed and rubbed my face, "Guys, it's not really difficult to understand. Emmet and Business are biologically related and are barely getting to know each other. Leave them be and just let them do what they please."

We all argued at each other, with President Business and Emmet uncomfortably sitting in their places, the President sighing and fighting to explain his side of the story without much consideration.

Emmet teared up, laying gently against my side as I tightly gripped his hand, other hand around his shoulder. He was pained greatly, but the others had to know.

The more explaining that had been done, the better things became for all of us. Unikitty nuzzled against Business gently, to show him her forgiveness. Soon, everyone was happy and decided upon forgiving the President, Emmet smiling widely as I smiled back at him, and we both knew from then on things would be okay.

I knew it was going to take time, but I knew Emmet and President Business were going to get along great, through thick and thin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was fantastic...loved it! Hope you love it too Taye! I sort of combined some of the 'ABFOS/ Father!Business' one-shots because it's Lucy's P.O.V. and it just seemed better that way. Again, hope you enjoy. :)**

**- The title specifically says,' Emmetstyle One-shots'. If you don't like it Lenny, then why read it? Why even leave a review under the circumstances? I'm sorry to ruin your parade, but I am an Emmetstyle shipper all the way, not a Unibenny/Bennykitty shipper, so please don't be angry at me. If you want your own one-shots, them write them yourself please, or at least have somebody else do it . (Lennythe1980somethingspaceman)**

**- Glad the outcome turned out nicely, I was afraid to write something like that to be honest, but I just had to do it. :) (Edger230)**

**- Glad you're excited, took me forever to write! xD (Live How You Want To Live)**


	8. I'll Never Leave Your Side

**Prompt: What if Emmet got injured at work, ended up in the hospital, and Lucy near died of heartache and worry because of it?**

Lucy paced, head spinning with question and wonder as she struggled to catch her breath. She tried to convince herself it was all a dream, that Emmet was safe in her arms and resting with her like usual, but Lucy knew she was only lying to herself.

It had been _at least _not even twenty minutes since Frank gave her the call, yet she couldn't even bring herself to leave the apartment. Her hair had hastily been brushed, not in its usual side ponytail, but down as it just barely reached her shoulders. Emmet liked it when her hair was down.

Lucy knew she had to leave, Emmet was most-likely begging for her at the moment, so she forced herself to go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Her claws twitched as she sat, eyes fixed to the stack of magazines on the nearby coffee table. Lucy searched, for any possible distraction-even the smallest one...<p>

" Ms. Style!?" A nurse shouted from the triage room next door.

Lucy jumped, staring back and forth at the other people around her. They glared at her, each one seemingly annoyed and agitated at her presence. She hadn't exactly been the calmest person in the room, and Lucy hated it. There were obviously more people there with worse reasons to be there at all, but there she was freaking out about something that wasn't _too _horrific, at least that's what she was told.

" Umm..y-yes?" She called back as turbulence roared inside her stomach.

" You're he-ya' to see a Mr. Brickowski, correct?" The nurse asked in reply with a thick, Eastern type of accent.

" I am." Lucy said shakily.

" He's in room 408 sweetie, m'kay?" The nurse exclaimed.

Lucy nodded, stomach churning as she slowly, and unsteadily made her way to the elevator down the hall. '_Please hurry up!' _She thought as the display inside of the elevator showed that she was still on the second floor. It went up, slowly and intimidatingly. Soon Lucy was on the third floor, then the fourth, and finally, _finally..._ she was on the 400s level.

* * *

><p>She anticipated whether to open that door. Lucy imagined that Emmet was probably suffocated with bandages, prodded with endless amounts of needles, and drugged with medication.<p>

She didn't want to see that, but regardless of whether he was or not, Lucy knew she _had _to go in there, for Emmet. Slowly she opened the door...ever so carefully...and peered inside of the room. All was calm, and quiet.._too quiet. _

Lucy sat on the edge of Emmet's bedside, rubbing a claw against forehead. She was a bit too surprised as the Construction Worker only had a few bandages, one IV, and a small heart monitor that beeped next to his side.

_" Lucy.." _Emmet quietly mumbled under his breath, a small, but pained smile across his face.

" Emmet!" She cried. Lucy hugged him tightly, inhaling the 'salt' of dry blood that seemed to waft from his shoulder. She pulled away, staring into his glassy gaze.

" Oh Emmet, what happened to you!?" Lucy cried again.

" I f-fell." The Construction Worker admitted.

" You fell? From what!?"

" Y'know those metal beams that hang from cranes and buildings at the construction site? Well...I fell from one of those." Emmet exclaimed again, groaning in agony as he turned slightly on his side.

" You poor thing..." Lucy replied sadly.

" Oh don't worry I'm fine, I've actually been through worse before, but being a construction worker will do that to you." The Special spoke softly. They sat quietly, listening to the clammering of machines and chatting doctors, with the exception of monitor beeps as well.

" I'm so happy you're okay, babe." Lucy mumbled as she laid next to him, pressing a kiss on his forehead. Emmet smiled, burying his head in her shoulder and sighing tiredly as a nurse walked in to check up on him.

" You okay, hun?" She asked.

" Yes."

" Alright then, well, looks like you'll be goin' home by tonight!" The nurse said cheerily as she skipped away. Lucy's heart pumped fast, as she realized for certain that Emmet was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>" <em>Please <em>let me have more painkillers!" The Construction Worker begged. Lucy sighed, ignoring the pain in his voice as she pulled a blanket over him.

" No. You already had some, so now you need to wait before you can take more!" She exclaimed. " Just rest in bed, and I'll be in later to check up on you."

" Fine." Emmet agreed. He closed his eyes, as she kissed him before switching off the dim-lit lamp on his nightstand.

" I love you." Lucy exclaimed before leaving the room.

" I love you more." Emmet protested playfully. She rolled her eyes, and slowly walked away from the room. Lucy wanted more than anything to stay with him, and cradle him in her arms, but she knew he needed space to sleep, and that she was free to cuddle with him any other day.

She half expected Emmet to keep asking her for things throughout the night, not that it bothered her, but she felt it may happen. Surprisingly, he stayed silent all night, sleeping peacefully and in a calmed state.

And soon, the temptation got the best of her. Lucy went to the bedroom, and wrapped her arms around his waist as she slipped into bed. Emmet mumbled incoherent sentences in his sleep, arms occasionally twitching in short, dream-like jerks.

For the first time all day, Lucy truly felt relaxed, because she fully knew that Emmet was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had this idea for quite a while. **

**- Thanks! (edger230)**

**- Awwee, no problem Taylor. (Live How You Want To Live/guest)**


	9. Birthday Blues

**Prompt: Emmet somehow manages to forget Lucy's birthday. He tries to fix it before she finds out, but it may be too late.**

**Requested By: A friend named Rose from Wattpad. **

Emmet's body near-collapsed by the time he got home from work that night. He was exhausted, eyes closed as he made his way through his apartment. The Construction Worker was eager to shower, and finally go to bed, when his mind went blank.

He felt as if something was out of place, but couldn't quite get it off the tip of his tongue. Suddenly, it hit him like wildfire.

" I can't believe it...I _forgot_...I forgot her birthday!" The Special cried. Emmet was now determined to make this night extra special for Lucy, even if she didn't want to celebrate, he knew she would at least be happy at the fact that he cared.

He wanted more than anything to just spin her around and tell her he loved her, maybe eat some cake and let her fall asleep in his lap. It seemed like a great plan, and he knew Lucy would've agreed, but he wanted to make it more than that. Emmet wanted to prove to Lucy he appreciated her, and that he cared more than anything.

With his thoughts wild, the Construction Worker scrambled around his bedroom to find something, anything to give her as a gift. He found an old box in his closet, and dumped it on his bed. To his luck, a stuffed cat fell out, and it seemed to be in great condition.

" I sure hope she likes this.." Emmet sighed. He realized there wasn't much to eat, and this time he really panicked.

* * *

><p>" Emmet I'm-...here..?" Lucy shouted as she shut the door silently. She expected him to be watching T.V., or perhaps be asleep on the couch, but he was nowhere in sight.<p>

" Babe, it's me!" She cried. No answer. Lucy slowly creeped toward the hallway, slightly concerned but more prepared for him to jump out and scare her. As she approached his bedroom doorway, Lucy decided to go inside.

" Don't come in yet!" Emmet gasped for air as he dived on the bed to cradle her gift.

" What's your problem?" She laughed in amusement.

" Nothing...just go wait somewhere else, I'll be out in a second."

" Tell me what's wr-"

Lucy stood silently as she eyed the small, potted plant in his arms. It was Planty, tipped over innocently in his grasp as Emmet glared back at her.

" It was supposed to be a surprise-" He began.

" You mean, you're giving Planty..to _me _?" She exclaimed.

" Well, yeah, I mean, you seem to adore him..." The Construction Worker replied sheepishly.

Lucy sighed, gently taking the plant from his grasp, and holding it carefully in her own. She smiled, wide-eyed as she saw a a few small hearts drawn on some of the leaves.

" It's..._amazing_." She conceded.

Emmet smiled nervously, blushing as she jumped onto him and forced a kiss.

" You..really..t-think so?" He stumbled between words.

" Absolutely, best gift I've ever gotten." Lucy admitted softly.

He sat, dumbfounded at the fact that she even enjoyed it all. After endless counts of asking her if she really loved the gift, Emmet's doubts erased, and he sunk to the floor in amusement as she gazed in wonder at Planty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am speechless with this concept for a story. And I thought _I _had good ideas, but someone younger then me came up with this...and suggested it.**

**- I wouldn't let him get too hurt :) (egder230)**


	10. Secrets

**Prompt: What if Lucy started keeping a diary/journal and Emmet started looking through and reading it?  
><strong>

**Requested By: TheBrilliantBookworm **

The Construction Worker sweat and shook in anticipation. He knew it was wrong, horribly wrong to invade her privacy,but his mind pressed him to look at the small, purple journal that was clasped and set next to him as he sat on the Double Decker couch.

It was as if she set it there on purpose, to test his self control and well-being. Emmet forced himself to stay in control, to prove to her that he trusted her and didn't care about what she did when nobody was around, as long as all seemed well. And it did, but the book seemed to waft him toward it...slowly, then stronger...and he picked it up before dropping it.

His claws itched to open it, _just once. _ Emmet looked all around, and Lucy still seemed to be showering, so he plopped to the floor and eagerly made his way to the little book.

_' Just one peek,' _He thought to himself.

_'Carefully..slowly..that's it...' _Emmet whoispered to himself with reassurance.

He opened it, and to his surprise, there was a bit more than he expected to be inside.

The first entry read,

'**Dear...let's see now..you need a name. How about..Steve? Yep, that will work just fine.**

** Anyways Steve, today he said he loved me, not like he usually did, he did it differently...and it sent chills down my body.**

** We've come so far, I can hardly believe it's almost been whole year since we met..a _whole _year. **

** Tomorrow, we're gonna watch a movie, maybe snuggle on the couch and eat waffles..like usual. **

** But I don't mind, as long as we are together, Emmet and I are happy.**

** Sincerely, **

** Lucy. '**

He didn't know what to do, let alone think, but the first sentence was enough to send him flying to the moon and back. Emmet wanted to tell her all of these great things, and to make sure she knew he felt the same way about her, but he knew if she found out about him invading her privacy she would be irate. He decided, to spill some more time, that he would read some more instead.._just a little bit more. _

' **Dearest Steve, **

** I miss him so much I can't handle it...**

**I just wish so bad that Emmet didn't have to work so much, but I know there isn't much of a choice.**

** I'll tell you something though, when I first saw him...I knew deep down that we were meant to be,**

** and it was strange, at first, but then I realized it was true. **

** It was all a blur, I thought he was the Special, and then it turned out he was a phony liar. **

** I was furious, but then he sacrificed himself, for all of us, even after we didn't treat him to well beforehand.**

** My heart ached, more than I'd ever felt in my life..and then he came back, I don't know how, but he did. **

** I am sure he will tell me one day...I should be going now. **

** Best Wishes,**

** Lucy. ' **

This time, the Construction Worker _really _didn't know what to think or do. He broke into a bit of a cold sweat before shakily reaching for a glass of water from the arm of the couch. He took a sip, before pushing himself to read just a tad bit more.

* * *

><p>" Hey Emmet, I'm-," Lucy paused. " Are you..reading <em>my <em>journal!?"

Emmet jumped, throwing the book and placing it back in it's original spot before innocently smiling at her arrival.

" Oh, hey," He coughed nervously.

" How _could_ you!?" She cried before yanking him off the floor.

" I was just looking..I d-didn't mean t-"

" Of course you meant it." Lucy scoffed.

" Alright, alright...I admit it, but don't worry, I was only curious, that's _all._" Emmet tried to exclaim.

" Mmhhm, sure, I totally believe you."

" Luce, _please..." _He begged.

But to no avail, she pushed him away, yanking the journal from the couch cushion and trudging to the bedroom angrily. He went after her, pleading for her to listen to him, but she ignored him.

* * *

><p>Emmet waited for a while, before quietly making his way in and around the darkened room.<p>

" Lucy, I am sorry, I just-"

" Just _what_?" She mumbled.

" Okay look, you left it just sitting there, in the open, and you never said I couldn't look inside in the first place, so I helped myself without asking. It was a stupid idea, and I shouldn't have done it, I'm _sorry _." Emmet exclaimed.

Lucy rolled her eyes, before replying," How much did you read?"

" Only the first four entries, and I must admit, the first two were pretty sweet." The Special admitted.

" You know I can't stay mad at you, not for this. Just promise me, that you'll ask first next time?" She asked.

" I promise," He gulped.

Lucy glared at him, at first not so sure she believed his words, but Emmet was Emmet and she knew he wouldn't break a promise, even if it meant his life.

" Give me a hug." She demanded playfully.

He obeyed her word, hugging her tightly before speaking," You know I wouldn't do anything to ever hurt you, right?"

" Trust me Emmet, I know." Lucy replied softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this was fun. :) I like the way you think, Bookworm. Now, to go work on the song Emmet is going to write for Lucy in the next chapter. ^.^ **

** - I'd be more than happy to give you some tips and whatnot. I'll shoot you a PM in a short while. ( TheBrilliantBookworm)**


	11. A Song For The Heart

**Prompt: Emmet writes a song for Lucy; it turns out better than expected in the end.**

** Requested By: Edger230**

*** Humanized, because it seems better when there is music involved. I am not sure why, to be honest.***

" So let me get this straight, kid. _You're _going to write a song, for Lucy?" Batman exclaimed.

" Y-yes," Emmet hesitated before sticking with the idea.

" What, are you trying to be dark and brooding with her like I was?" The dark clad Superhero scoffed.

" No..?"

" Nevermind, kid," Batman sighed. " Follow me, I think I know just how to help."

* * *

><p>The entrance to the Batcave was dark, unsurprisingly, and it contained at the center a supercomputer that glowed like nothing else Emmet had ever seen.<p>

" This place is...is amazing!" The Construction Worker marveled.

" Yeah, yeah, I know. Just _don't _touch anythi-"

" What's this!?" Emmet gasped in awe.

" It's just my Batmobile, now _please_, follow me and DON'T touch anything else.." Batman scolded.

They made their way through the hidden clock and bookshelf, and went to his study. There, right in the center, was a new grand-piano that glittered with what little light surrounded it.

" This is where I'll teach you how to write the perfect song," Batman exclaimed.

But Emmet didn't have enough focus, as he continued to gaze at anything and everything around him.

" So you need to have a punk-rock type of voice," His friend continued.

Still, the Special didn't pay much attention, instead thinking of how Lucy would react to his song.

" And then of course, you need to explain yourself in detail in the song.." Batman still spoke on.

A pit of certain annoyance started to boil inside of the Construction Worker, and he finally made the decision to follow along with his plan, but do it on his own.

" No," Emmet began. " I'm sorry, but I need to leave, I wanna do this by myself."

" You sure kid? Because I'd be happy to help." The Superhero replied.

" I'm sure, thanks though." Emmet smiled.

" Okay then...you know how to get outside?"

" Yep." The Special shouted.

* * *

><p>The sky was clear, as the sun blissfully set against the horizon and the clouds changed from a crimson color to a shade of indigo.<p>

" I need some music," Emmet said to himself. He flicked the radio switch on, and fidgeted with the dials to find the right station. Soon, he found a pretty joyful song.

_' A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head, when I think of all the years I wanna be with you,_

_ wake up every morning with you in my bed, that's precisely what I plan to do.'_

The Construction Worker smiled, humming it all the way back home even as the song ended. And as soon as he made his way inside, and found his Lucy sleeping on the Double Decker couch, he knew what he had to do.

Emmet went in his bedroom, turning on the radio on his alarm clock and waiting patiently for the song to possibly come on again. Crazy enough, it soon did, and he did his best to write down every single lyric he heard.

* * *

><p>It was now morning, still early, but Lucy awakened and went to find Emmet, who she assumed was sleeping. She made her way to the bedroom, before knocking. Instead of going inside, she listened carefully.<p>

' A hundred and five..is the number that goes to my head..when I think of the years I...no that isn't right." Emmet groaned.

' A hundred and five is the number that goes to my head..when I think of all the years I wanna be with you,

wake up every morning with you in my bed...that's better." He tried again.

Lucy wasn't sure how to handle the situation, one half of her assumed he was half-asleep, the other thought he was just messing around. She went inside, dazed with sleep and still a bit confused with what he was doing.

" Hey." She whispered contently.

" Oh- hi," Emmet jumped.

" What's happening in here?" Lucy asked.

" I was just...writing you a song." He admitted hesitantly.

" I mean, it's already written, but I thought I'd sing it myself and-"

" Hey listen, it's fine," She replied. " Wait..you were trying to write me a song?"

Silence, it reigned over the room. The Construction Worker struggled for words, while Lucy smiled in amusement.

" I love you, of course I was trying to do that." Emmet smiled.

" Oh Emmet."

" What?"

" I love you too." Lucy smiled back at him.

" So, you don't think I sing weird...?"

" Of course not." She replied.

* * *

><p>The lovebirds cuddled on the couch, Emmet exhausted from singing to her continuously. Lucy begged him to sing to her, just one more time, but as he tried, his voice wouldn't allow it any longer.<p>

" It really is a nice song," Lucy spoke.

" It is." Emmet replied hoarsely.

" You're awesome," She said soothingly.

" Why?" The Construction Worker asked.

" Just because... I can't describe it in words." Lucy admitted.

" I love you." He whispered.

Lucy didn't need him to tell her, she already knew it for certain that he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There, it is done Edger. I hope you like it. :)**

**- Yours is done now :) (Edger230)**

**- Of course, that is an example of pure love. (LHYWTL)**


	12. The Best Of The Best

**Prompt: The two share some alone time, along with a little surprise. (not what you're thinking ...) **

** *Humanized***

Emmet was busy cooking dinner when Lucy snuck behind him and nearly tackled him to the ground.

" What's the occasion?" He laughed.

" I just missed you, that's all." Lucy chuckled.

He gazed into her eyes, with no more than a care for the world.

" I love you." Emmet smiled.

All she could manage to respond with was a heartful smile, before helping him out with the seasonings.

" Oh no, you don't have t-"

" Oh yes I do." Lucy whispered.

She took her arm and placed it over his shoulder, carefully tenderizing the sizzling steaks with a spatula.

" You're the best cook I've ever known." Lucy admitted.

" You're not a bad cook yourself," Emmet replied.

" Mmhmm," She mumbled under her breath.

Soon, the meat turned from a slimy pink, to a tender brown color.

That meant it was time to eat. Emmet pulled down some plates from the cupboard and set them upon the table.

" Smells amazing..." Lucy near-melted in place.

" It'll taste even better." The Construction Worker chuckled.

They made there way to the table, Emmet gentlemanly helping her into her seat, as their eyes met, transfixed to one another's gaze.

" What?" The Special asked.

" Nothing. What about you?" His girlfriend replied.

" Nothing,"

The two ate, and finished before Emmet decided to ask her a question, _an important question. _He took his Lucy's hand, and kneeled before her.

"Lucy," The Construction Worker began, pulling a small, but astonishing ring out of his pocket. " I know this isn't the most romantic of things, but I want you to be my Special."

Her body seemed to be in an entirely different world, with her feet 'floating', and heart beating rapidly in her throat. Sweat beaded down her neck, as Lucy realized what her was going to ask her.

" Lucy, will you..marry me?" Emmet blushed.

" I...I..._what?_" She exclaimed nervously.

" Oh shoot...I knew I should've waited longer. " He croaked.

" No," Lucy explained," I'd love to marry you, so we can both be each others Special."

" _Really?_ " Emmet asked, marveled.

" Really."

* * *

><p>The rays of the sun shone like lasers through the window, Lucy groaning as she tumbled from the couch and went to research wedding ideas.<p>

Emmet was still asleep, which gave her the time to freak out in excitement over their soon-to-be matrimony.

" I can't believe this, I'm so excited..oh my gosh what if something happens and ruins our plans!? What if he changes his mind...what if _I_ change my mind!?" Lucy went full-on ballistic to herself.

" No," She panted. " Everything is gonna be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Guys, I'm just not feeling the 'spark' anymore. I still enjoy this movie, but...I just don't love it nearly as much as I have since it came out. I'll still write for it, every so often, but not too much, because it is hard to write about something you hardly have interest in. If you want, I have some other fan-fiction stories for a show called 'Dan VS.', and MLP. If you want, I encourage you to scan them over at the very least. This was fun, and I hope I can still write these one-shots, but as of now, it is on hiatus until further notice.

**- It was a pleasure to write it for you. Glad you enjoyed it. :) (Egder230)**


End file.
